picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Mana
Mana is a religion founded by Seandiamo in Picabocraft. The main deity is Mana, although Mana's equally powerfull twin, Plink, is also mentioned in The Bible of Mana. The religion is often associated with Quartz and Obsisidion blocks, and the contrast between two opposites. Bible The Bible of Mana is an unfinished book by Seandiamo. It is seperated into various sections. The first section, titled "Beginning" tells he story of two warring sibling gods, Mana (who represents order) and Plink (who represents chaos), that saw how little there was in the world and desired to create a new one. However, Plink realized that they did not have enough power to create The World, so the god decided to sacrifice Mana to create it. Mana discovered the plot, and, when Plink was about to sacrifice Mana, Mana pulled Plink in as well. Both gods' physical forms were destroyed and The World was created. The second section, "The Prophets" is a prophecy stating that two prophets will be selected, one for Mana and one for Plink, and each would unlock their god's power and one of the gods will be destroyed by the other in The Final Battle. As of November 2017, ''The Bible of Mana ''is the only representation of Mana in Picabocraft 2. History Mana objects began appearing overnight, much to the suprise of the players. The Tower of Mana appeared in the desert near Mc_mice's house, a Statue of Mana was built on the Warp Building, and Cubes of Mana appeared outside of Mc_mice's house, Seandiamo's house, and Can Town. What appears to be an unfinished Tower of Mana is also outside of Can Town. Everyone asked about it denied building any of it. The next day, Mc_mice came on the server to find her horse dead. She looked around and found a diamond chestplate, renamed Servant of Mana underneath the Cube of Mana. Mc_mice was inspired by Mana and its mysteries and built the Armory of Mana in Picabocraft Town, where players can be recruited by Mana. She also began work on a dungeon in the Adventure Map based on Mana (tenatively titled The Void). Soon after, Seandiamo revealed that he had built the Mana objects. He claims to be one of the prophets, presumably of Mana. He added on to the Armory, adding a spot where you can pick up Bibles as well as a warp to a Miracle of Mana. There, Sean utilized a glitch where water stopped flowing over a cliff to show Mana's power. Soon after, he also built a base out in the Ocean near Oceanus. There is currently nothing in it. It has been suggested that MattWalmart is the second prophet, due to the presence of his head next to Sean's in a secret room underneath the Tower of Mana. Gallery 2014-07-13_15.03.24.png|The first page of the Bible of Mana 2014-07-09 11.54.23.png|The Statue of Mana 2014-07-13 15.23.58.png|Two Bibles of Mana on display 2014-07-13 14.58.59.png|The Tower of Mana 2014-07-02 14.27.26.png|The Armory of Mana 2014-07-02 14.25.30.png|The first released picture of the Bible of Mana 2014-07-13_15.23.52.png|The Mana Base 2014-07-14_12.34.50.png|A picture of Mc_mice's unreleased dungeon 2014-07-14_12.13.08.png|A creepy message inside the Armory of Mana 2014-07-05_21.27.52.png|MattWalmart went into the courthouse one day to find these skulls, presumably relating to Mana. Category:Religions